ADIOS
by AriLu
Summary: Alice lo recuerda... aquel día, aquella palabra que le hubiese gustado no decir, lo recuerda cada noche en un sueño agridulce que es incapaz de cambiar. "Esto no es un adiós" le dice él... pero ella sabe que miente. "Este fic participa en el reto Reto Momentos del foro Provocare Ravenclaw."


**Los personajes son de J.K Rowling**

**Este fic participa en el _ Reto Momentos del foro Provocare Ravenclaw _**

* * *

**ADIOS**

Alice Longbottom cierra los ojos para intentar dormir… para alcanzar el descanso eterno que tantas noches se le ha negado, pero en vez de ello recibe el mismo sueño de siempre… ¿Por qué ella no ha muerto, como él? ¿Por qué no la han dejado morir? ¿Acaso morir sería peor que vivir a medias? ¿Acaso ella no merecía descansar? ¿Por qué Frank no había muerto? ¿Habían cometido algún pecado tan grande que no eran recibidos en el mas allá?

James, su mejor amigo aparece difuminado en su mente cada noche, Alice ya no puede recordar los rasgos faciales de quien alguna vez fue casi como su hermano.

—No es un adiós— dice James, Alice recuerda eso. Su voz, tan clara y nítida como si la escuchara en vivo y a todo color. —No es un adiós… nos veremos para el cumpleaños de Neville y Harry— le dice. James le mintió, después de aquel día jamás lo volvió a ver.

—Lo se, James— dice ella inconscientemente.

Dentro de su propio sueño Alice intenta recordar el escenario de aquel día… pero solo encuentra en sus recuerdos los desgastados muros de una torre deteriorada por los años. No hay luz ahí dentro, pero tampoco ahí luz afuera porque el Señor Tenebroso es tan fuerte que hasta el Sol teme brillar más que su maldad.

—Ya veras Ali, cuando Harry y Nevi crezcan serán grandes amigos— dice James. Alice intenta recordar porque le decía Ali pero su mente esta en blanco ¿Acaso ella le decía Jami a él? Jamás lo sabría.

Alice mira hacia sus brazos, ahí esta su hijo, no sabe porque pero esta segura de que su hijo esta en sus brazos pero ¿Quién es? ¿Se llama Harry o se llama Nevi?

—Neville Frank Longbottom… suena muy bien— dice James sonriendo con tranquilidad

Alice sonríe inconscientemente y mece al niño en sus brazos, ahora sabe que su hijo se llama Neville Frank… el problema es que al despertar nunca lo puede recordar.

—Ya no llores Ita, volveremos pronto— le asegura James y de nuevo Alice se enfurece, le ha mentido de nuevo. Jamás volvieron.

—Si, si— dice ella inconscientemente y limpia las lagrimas que no había notado que resbalaban por su cara.

—¿Goma de mascar? — pregunta el y Alice la toma rápidamente, se confianza como un adicta a la goma de mascar.

—¡Esto es delicioso! — grita la joven Alice haciendo una bomba de goma.

—Sirius me ha dicho que al fin a conseguido la moto muggle que siempre quiso— informa James.

¿Sirius? ¿Sirius quien? El muchacho de cabello alborotado llega a su mente tan rápido como el flash de una cámara y luego se desvanece ¡Sirius!

—Me alegro… espero no se mate en ella— dice en tono de broma la Alice del pasado mientras la Alice del presente se pregunta que es una "moto" Pero intenta no preocuparse demasiado por ese detalle pues le asusta la idea de olvidar el hilo del recuerdo.

—Yo también lo espero… aunque Lily dice que no me dejara ir a correrla con Sirius—James sonríe, en realidad Alice no sabe si sonríe pues lo único que recuerda con nitidez de James es su voz… pero a la muchacha le gusta pensar que él si estaba sonriendo.

—Lily tiene razón— dice la joven Alice. ¿Lily? Alice solo puede recordar una cosa de Lily sus ojos verdes.

—Si Voldemort no me ha matado, una moto no lo hará— dice James y suelta una melodiosa risa que Alice jamás ha olvidado.

Alice no le contesta pero se ríe como respuesta a la poca vergüenza de su mejor amigo.

—Cuando todo esto se calme convenceré a Frank de comprar una moto y venir con nosotros— asegura James

Frank, es lo único que Alice puede recordar con claridad, Frank Longbottom, su amado Frank quien la ha acompañada hasta los limites de su propia locura.

—Ni hablar Ito… no lo dejare— ríe Alice y voltea hacia su derecha. Ahí esta Frank platicando con una mancha borrosa en sus recuerdos, una mancha borrosa de destellantes ojos verdes

—Es hora— dice una voz que Alice es incapaz de reconocer.

Inconscientemente, y en contra de su voluntad, ella y James caminan hacia Frank y los ojos verdes, la Alice del presente patalea de rabia… sabe que pronto el recuerdo terminara.

—Mucha suerte— dice la voz irreconocible

Alice se agarra fuertemente de una bota en el piso y James a su lado se agarra de una zapatilla.

—Cuídate Ita— le dice James.

Alice sabe el porque le dice Ita… hermanITA…

—Adiós Ito— le dice ella

Ahora la futura Alice quiere correr, para nunca haber dicho Adiós… adiós es una palabra triste. Alice intenta moverse pero esta encadenada al pasado de su recuerdo y no puede hacer otra cosa que ver

—Nos veremos— dice la melodiosa voz de los ojos verdes.

—Seguro— dice Frank con tono cariñoso

—Hasta luego— dice James

Y el mundo se le cae a ambas Alice, una se despide de sus amigos, se despide de su hermano y la otra sabe que ha llegado al final de su recuerdo. Que es hora de abrir los ojos, y que no recordara nada.

—¿Cuándo los veré? ¿Cuándo te veré Ito? ¿Cuándo moriré, Jami? — grita Alice en su cabeza y abre los ojos.

Mira el techo… blanco… ¿Así es el cielo? ¿Blanco?

Gira la cabeza a la derecha.

Un muchacho esta cambiando unas flores de la mesita de noche.

—Buenos días mamá— le dice sonriendo

Alice no sabe por que, pero sabe que él es su hijo.

Abre la boca par decir hola pero la cierra casi de inmediato.

¿Ese muchacho? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Neville o Harry? ¿Quién es Harry? ¿Quién es Neville?

"_Esto no es un adiós"_ escucha Alice en su mente, James le habla aun despierta, porque el siempre la cuida como su hermano

"_Lo se James" _Contesta su propia voz.

Alice mira al muchacho frente a ella quien sigue tomándose su tiempo con las flores_._

Se apresura a buscar bajo su almohada y toma una goma de mascar que se lleva la boca, luego le ofrece una al muchacho quien la acepta con gusto. Extraño, ya que por lo general él solo recibe la envoltura.

Alice hace una enorme bomba de chile y recuerda, tan solo por una fracción de segundo, que solía competir con James para saber quien las podía hacer más grandes.

La mujer sacude la cabeza fuertemente,

**_¿James? ¿Quién es James?_**

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado y bueno jejeje no se, espero les haya gustado**

**Nos leemos pronto ^.^**


End file.
